


Complete

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, daddy!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Drabble about Loki seeing his child for the very first time.Story is set AFTER the happenings of IW, because he deserves to be happy for fuck’s sake!!! Loki survived, found his love - you - and finally his happiness. The birth of his son makes his happiness - and his life - finally complete.





	Complete

Your screams died down, replaced by a baby’s yelling. Sweat covered your face, a weak but a happy smile was visible. Loki’s hand squeezed nervously yours, the wonders taking place at this very moment unfathomable for him. For so long he had lived, and though life made finally sense when he met you, when he were able to wed the one he loved more than anyone or anything, it now felt really complete. 

“A young prince,” the Asgardian midwife announced excited. “Such a pretty young boy, I am sure he will break many hearts in future,” she chuckled joyfully. 

“Like his father,” you panted, followed by a soft giggle of yours. 

“What bold assumption, my dear! I never broke anyone’s heart!” the Norse God grinned. 

“Liar,” you retorted smirking. 

Returning your grin, he kissed the back of your hand. Gentle kisses rained on your lips before you finally were able to hold the little miracle you and Loki had created. The little prince was placed on your chest, being able this way to hear his mother’s calming heartbeat this way. 

The midwife left for a few moment to get a warm towel. Carefully you caressed your child’s head, his father his tiny hands. Immediately the baby grabbed for one of Loki’s finger, his crying slowly ebbed away. 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears. He felt as if his heart was about to burst, looking at this beautiful precious treasure in your arms: blue skin, small horns, but your eyes and your smile.

“My son,” he whispered, bit his lips then to repress a sob. The new father looked at you, his eyes shining with admiration, warmth and happiness. “Our son...” His lips trembled, quietly he laughed then. ”Our baby... Our little prince. Our little wonder... He’s so tiny...”

“Yet so strong. His kicks kept making me crazy at night!”

“Yes, I remember! Ah, but yes.... of course my son is strong... But so are you, ________, my love.” 

“And you, Loki, my Prince. My King,” you reminded him, softly caressing his cheek. “Never forget how strong you are. You are a fighter. A survivor. A Prince. A true King. And our son will be, too.” 

Ever so softly Loki put his lips on his baby’s forehead. He was really so small! So vulnerable! Loki needed to protect him at all costs! And you, the woman he’d give his life for. He needed to protect the both of you! And he would! 

Full with love you eyed your husband, let your fingers run through his hair. 

“Yes, our son. You’re a father now, my darling.”

“I am... a father...” He huffed a laugh, still unable to understand what was happening. This felt so surreal, like a beautiful dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

”I love you...,” your husband said in a hushed tone, voice heavy with affection. “I love you both so much. I promise nothing and no one will ever cause any harm to you both.” 

Tears flowed freely now, wet Loki’s cheeks. He let his head rest on your shoulder, just staring at his son, whose little fingers were still wrapped around his. 

You pressed a gentle kiss on the top of your husband’s head. “Isn’t he the most beautiful prince?” 

“Stop it, I am getting jealous!” your husband joked, wiping a away his tears which didn’t seem to stop flowing. 

“I am sorry! I meant to say the most beautiful little prince,” you corrected yourself. You joined his low chuckle, both of you stopped when you heard your child’s soft giggling.

“He says `Hi daddy! I love you, daddy!`.

You felt Loki’s weight disappearing from the bed. He knelt next to it, his face the same level as his child’s. His lips met the tip of his son’s nose. 

“Hello, my son. My little prince,” Loki whispered. “I love you, too! Your daddy loves you! He loves you so dearly. I’ll never leave your side. I promise.”

I won’t repeat my father’s.... Odin’s mistakes... We are not only bonded through blood, but also bonded through our hearts and souls, my little prince.

The newborn boy continued his cheery giggle. 

Loki grinned. “Oh, I will teach you so many tricks! Let’s vex mommy a little bit when you are a little older, shall we?” The kid’s bell-like laughter grew louder.

“Loki! Don’t you dare to!” you silently shouted, laughed then, too.

This moment couldn’t have been more perfect. Loki, together with you, his beloved wife, mother of his child, and his newborn baby. 

All the trials and torment he had to go through, everything he had to endure... If it was meant to be, if he had to suffer all this in order to gain this special moment as a reward... then everything had been worth it. Every single second of pain and suffering had been worth it then. Thanks to you and his son, dreams and hope was flowing through his veins again, love and pride sprouted in his heart. Yes, his life was complete now. HE was complete. YOU made him complete. HIS SON made him complete. 

He’d protect you both. He’d love you both. He’d support you both. He’d cherish you both. 

You, his Queen, the love of his life, the reason for being alive, his sun, his moon, his stars, his universe, his everything. 

And his son, his little prince, his little sun, his little moon, his little star, his little universe, his everything. 

Yes, Loki was complete. Loki was alive. 

Finally he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
